marcuzcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Plugin
Marcuzcraft Plugin The Marcuzcraft Plugin is a custom plugin written by MarcuzPwnz exclusively for Marcuzcraft, it adds multiple new features to the server that slightly modify gameplay. Admin Abilities The Marcuzcraft Plugin adds special commands to anyone with the rank of Administrator or above. Plugin Command List: *Delete - Kicks a player from the game and announces the message "PlayerName, UR GETTING DELETE!" *Blind - Blinds a specified player causing a thick black mist to appear on their screen. *Confuse - Confuses a specified player causing their screen to move and wobble. *SpaceMode - Gives a specified player the ability to jump higher and run faster for ~1 and a half minutes. *Crystal - Spawns an Ender Crystal where the player is standing. *Roll - Rolls a number from 0-99 and broadcasts it to the server. *Say - Announces a message to the server with the Marcuzcraft prefix. *Event - Announces to the server that an event is taking place. Shearing The first new feature introduced by the Marcuzcraft Plugin is the chance to gather extra wool when shearing sheep and a chance to become poisoned when shearing mooshrooms. Sheep have a 15% chance to send an extra wool block to the players inventory. Mooshrooms have a 15% chance to be "toxic" and poison the player that is shearing it. Mooshroom Growth Using the Marcuzcraft Plugin players can plant and grow red mushrooms on the backs of cows, turning them into mooshrooms. To plant and grow the mushrooms all a player needs is 5 red mushrooms in their inventory and a cow. Simply right click the cow and 5 red mushrooms will be taken from your inventory and planted on the back of the cow. Fishing Fishing has been slightly edited in the Marcuzcraft Plugin. There is a 25% chance that any fish caught will "bite the little finger on your right" causing 1 heart of damage and a 25% chance that any fish caught will "slap you and you will become confused" causing 1 heart of damage and confusing the player for a short period of time. This is intended to help fight auto-fishers along with anti-cheat plugins and staff surveillance. This custom fishing event can also be triggered when "fishing" mobs. Beds The Marcuzcraft Plugin also slightly modifies the way beds work. Upon leaving a bed the players hunger bar will be filled and the player will find themself with the Regeneration I potion effect applied to them for ~5 seconds. You do not need to sleep through the night for this effect to take place, it can be acheived by simply entering and exiting a bed. This makes beds useful for combat with mobs in the Wilderness World at night time. The Ender Ship The Ender Ship is a ship that is located in The End, the only way to get there is by right clicking an enderman when you have 5 or more ender pearls in your inventory. Once the enderman has been right clicked you will be warped to the ship and 5 ender pearls will be taken from your inventory. Player Respawns Players who die in the Wilderness World will find their corpse rising from the grave upon respawn, everyone in the Wilderness World will receive a message notifying them that someones corpse has risen from the dead and is on the loose. This new aspect makes traveling in groups more dangerous as anyone who dies will have their corpse turned into a zombie that will start to attack other players near by. Player corpses can respawn as multiple types of zombies shown below.